Mysterious Happenings
by abbyl
Summary: RM pairing. An exploration to some new caves, what could go wrong!


Disclaimer - I own nothing unfortunately. I f I had my way, there would be a season 4, 5, 6, 7, 8...you get the picture.

**Mysterious Happenings **Marguerite and Roxton go off for a nice days exploration, hmmmm, what could possibly go wrong?!

**Chapter one - The exploration begins.**

It was a relatively normal day in the Jungle. Malone and Veronica had been up early and were preparing to go on a trip to the Zanga village to pick up some new supplies, and see Veronica's friend Assai. Challenger was once again in his lab, attempting to create a new ointment to fight infection. Although the treehouse had one or two rather good remedies already, Challenger was not satisfied enough.

"I'm sure I can halt infection before it attacks the immune system, not once it has set in" The other residents could hear his muttering from down below.

"And what are your plans for today Lady Marguerite?" Lord John Roxton, the hunter whispered in his hearts desire's ear.

"Well I have no plans as of yet, but I'm sure a nice walk into the Jungle to explore some of those caves we came across the other day would be nice"

"Which caves are they?"

"You know, when Challenger dragged us out at 7 in the morning to test out his new theory of light signalling"

"Ah yes, now I remember"

And indeed, a fond, rather amusing image filled his mind or Marguerite tramping through the jungle in a horrid mood as she had been unable to drink her coffee that morning.

"What are you smirking at Roxton?"

"Oh nothing, just good memories"

"Ugh, good memories. The only memories I'm going to take away from this damn plataeu are Ape men, no decent food, and no sleep"

"And there was me thinking your mind would be filled with memories of me"

"Don't flatter yourself Roxton, you're only good for hunting animals, not women"

Roxton flashed a grin back at the sarcastic woman, but secretely his heart skipped a beat. He loved nothing more than to banter with Marguerite, and he knew how much she secretely enjoyed it too.

"Well, we'd better go and find you a treasure then hadn't we, so you can come away with something good from this 'damn plataeu"

"My word John Roxton, I believe you have had a good idea at last"

The two adventurers waved good-bye to their companions Ned and Veronica, and then got themselves ready for a day of treasure hunting. Roxton smiled to himself as he spotted the serious face of Marguerite sorting her pack out. _If this were any other expedition, she would be mumbling and grumbling by now about how much she didn't want to go, but seeing as it's treasure invloved she's rather excitied. _Roxton sighed. If only his other companions saw what he saw in Marguerite. Challenger did at least acknowledge her genious, but Ned and Veronica were constantly fed up with her lazyness and lack of desire to help. But they didn't see the other side to Marguerite. The emotions that were never allowed to filter through, that was where the sarcastic throwbacks came in handy. The body language. Marguerite was always stoic, always ready to defend herself, never allowed to crumple in defeat. She had so much to give, but never allowed herself to. Not that she wanted pity, that would be the last thing she would want. Roxton just wished she would let him in sometimes.

"John, John, ROXTON"

Roxton was jolted out of his thoughts by an impatient Marguerite shouting at him.

"Finally! I've been waiting here for five minutes, are you ready?"

"Yes, just need to get my rifle"

"For goodness sake, daylight is fading as we speak"

"Marguerite, it is 9 in the morning"

"Yes, but we need all the hours we can get. Now come on"

Roxton watched the determined linguist stamp into the lift and allowed himself a secret smirk. _What have I let myself into? Why didn't I suggest a nice picnic or something? Lets hope she finds treasure, or they'll be no romance for me._

"**ROXTON!"**

"Coming Marguerite. See you later Challenger, he shouted to the scientist.

"Ah yes, have a safe trip, oh and Roxton?"

"Yes George"

"Good Luck with Marguerite"

Roxton smiled and looked into the elevator. Marguerite was staring at him with those piercing eyes. They did not look amused. _Boy, this is going to be a long day_ Roxton thought to himself as he stepped into the elevator and gently lowered the two explorers to the ground.

The explorers had been walking for a couple of hours when Marguerite exclaimed

"Ah! Here they are!"

Marguerites eyes gleamed as she spotted the caves up ahead.

"At last, this better be worth it" Roxton replied, looking around. He was a little disappointed that it didn't seem like a good hunting spot.

"Believe me Roxton, if this isn't worth it, I'll wash your socks for a week" Marguerite flashed Roxton a grin.

Roxton smiled back and knew that Marguerite would never be caught washing his underwear. His smile turned to a frown when he heard a rustling in the trees behind them.

"Marguerite! Get over here" Roxton whispered.

"Why? The caves are just up ahead, lets not waste any more time"

"Marguerite, for the love of me, please listen to what I say and follow orders. There's a family of ape men walking past, I don't want any trouble"

"Ok, Ok, I think you made your point" Marguerite said sarcastically, but moved next to Roxton.

"I think we're in luck" Roxton whispered, quite enjoying the close contact with Marguerite. But their luck was not to last, and the Ape men spotted them.

"Arghhhh!" Roxton yelled as he swung into action and shot the first Ape man.

"Marguerite! Look out!" He shouted as he saw two of them surround her. He managed to shoot one of them before being engaged into his own battle.

"Get off me you great hairy beast!" Marguerite yelled as she tried in vain to get to her pistol, but the Ape man was too strong and knocked her down to the floor with his wooden club.

"Roxton! A little help over here would be nice!" She shouted as she grabbed her pistol and shot the Ape man, but not before he hit her on the head.

A little while later.

"Marguerite. Marguerite" Roxton spoke softly to the stirring heiress.

"Ugh, Roxton, what happened?" Marguerite opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of the hunter, in a cave.

"You succumbed to a wooden club. Next time get your gun out in time" Roxton teased.

"Yeah, and if you hadn't of been so slow, OW" Marguerite winced as she felt her head for bruises.

"Careful, you've had a bad knock, have some water and we'll have something to eat" Roxton said, handing her a canteen.

"You do look after me Lord Roxton"

"Someone has to keep an eye on you don't they?"

"I hope that's a joke. Mind you, you wouldn't be the first person not to trust me" Marguerite gave Roxton a half hearted smile, then looked down at the cave floor.

"Where's this come from?"

"I don't know. I just feel like sometimes I'm an odd entity, that no-one really has faith in me, especially Malone"

"Oh come on, Malone doesn't mean anything by it, I think you find it hard to trust yourself. But believe me Marguerite, I wouldn't want anyone else watching my back" Roxton kissed Marguerite on the head, and went to begin preparing lunch.

Marguerite smiled. Roxton and her had always had a special chemistry between them. Although nothing had ever happened between them, aside from the odd kiss, one day secretely Marguerite hoped it would.


End file.
